Canada's Birthday
by TheUntimateUke
Summary: It's Canada's birthday! And America has a gift that America doesn't even know yet. And then comes Russia. Literally. If you know what I mean. WARNING: This contains some hardcore yaoi and some name calling. c: You have been warned AMECANRUS PAIRING. One-shot.


Canada sat on his couch, staring at the plate of many burgers that his brother, America, had set out for his birthday. How lovely. He brought those heart attacks on buns to him for his _birthday_. He must have had the greatest brother in history. He sighed, shaking his head. At least someone other than France remembered his exitance, let alone his birthday. Today was a good day and he was going to enjoy it if it killed him! And with America, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Happy birthday, dude!" America called from behind the kitchen door before pushing his way into the living room. In his right hand was the biggest burger that the Canadian had ever seen. It had to be at least the size of a beaver.

"A-America? What the h-hell is that thing?" Canada asked in almost a whisper. His brother merely laughed obnoxiously. He sat the giant burger next to the platter of smaller ones and pulled out a large knife.

"It's your cake, bro! I made it myself." The American began to cut the large burger-cake, revealing a chocolate inside. Canada hated to admit it, but America did know how to cook when he really wanted to or tried. That's when America brought out the maple syrup.

"A-America... I don't eat everything with maple..."

"Wow, really?" He began to laugh obnoxiously again, patting Canada's back a little too roughly. "Of course I knew that. You might be Canadian, but you're not a freak." America ran back to the kitchen in a sort of hurry. Only a few seconds passed before the blond came out holding a stack of pancakes at least 10 pancakes high. It was one of the most gorgeous things the Canadian had ever seen in his life.

"I love it, America!" Canada hugged his older brother with gusto. America laughed softly, hugging Canada back.

~Time skip~

The television was turned off and only a lamp lit up the room with dim light. Empty plates littered the coffee table and Canada lay sleeping on his couch, covering himself with a thin blanket. America came back to clean up after his bathroom break. That's when he saw it.

~America's POV~

There I saw it. Right under Mattie's think blanket, his pecker was making a tent in the fabric. I had to say, it was kind of cute, the way he got hard in his dreams, but erotic at the same time. I soon felt an uncomfortable feeling growing in my groin, as my own member rubbed against the lining of my jeans. Boy, was it a bad day to go commando.

Suddenly, I felt myself walking towards Mattie. It's like his hard-on was drawing me in. And I obliged without question. I sat down next to him and my hand slowly removed the blanket, setting on the ground. As I stared down on the large bulge in Mattie's pajama pants, I felt my face heat up.

I gently tugged down the bottoms, and to my delight, he wasn't wearing any underwear either. His erection flopped back onto his skin. It was a decent size, only about an inch away from my size. Mine is bigger, of course, because I'm America and I'm the hero.

I quickly stood straight, fumbling with my belt and zipper. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to get out of my tight pants. I yanked them to my ankles and pulled them passed my shoes. I saw my member point straight upwards. I was more turned on than I ever thought possible, and it was because of my little brother, Mattie.

I kneeled down beside the couch he was laying on and took his hardened pecker into my hand. I could see him tense up at the feeling, and I started to jack him off. Soft moans escaped his mouth and my groin now ached with need. With my other hand, I started to pump my own cock. I needed him to moan louder for me. That's when I got closer.

I stuck my tongue out and began to run the wet muscle over the precum dripping tip. The salty taste brought my groin some pleasure. And apparently, Mattie felt pleasure too, by the sounds of his moans. But when I took the head into my mouth, Mattie's eyes snapped open. He was now awake, looking down at me sucking his dick.

"A-America?!" He said close to a shout. That was the loudest I've ever heard him. The blush that swept across his face was like fire over dry grass. But for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from inhaling more of his cock. The weird thing was, I think he was enjoying it. He didn't even stop me.

Up, down, up, down, I sucked down his throbbing member with every muscle in my mouth. I felt Mattie thrust his hips upwards, upon his close orgasm. I felt a rush of heat spray into my mouth, every jet seeping to find a new place to coat. When the orgasm subsided, I swallowed every last bit of Mattie's baby batter.

"A-America.." He began, only to be hushed by my finger on his lips.

"No need to be so formal, bro." I got up on top of him and positioned my tip to his entrance. "Call me Alfred, Mattie." I began to slowly push my way inside of him. "I don't have lube so I'll go slowly, okay?" The amazing thing was, he just bit his lip and took it like a man.

"A-Alfred.." He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his finger nails trying to dig their way into my bomber jacket. His legs wrapped their way around my body. I couldn't take it. I began to push in faster. His moans started to grow louder and louder, the deeper I went inside of Mattie. It was so fucking arousing.

"Fuck, bro," I called out softly, speaking in his ear. Our faces were suddenly pulled apart by a hand and then a cock shoved its way onto Mattie's lips. I looked up and my eyes widened at who it was. Russia. And he was stripping free of his clothes. Off went his scarf, followed by his winter coat. I have to admit, he did have a stunning body, toned abs, a thick chest.

"I-I wanted to say happy birthday to Canada," Russia stated, using his hand to push his giant cock into Mattie's mouth, "But when I saw this, I couldn't help myself." Holy shit. I was getting turned on. My hips began to thrust back and forth softly, earning moans of uncomfort from Mattie. I could hear him call my name in gurgles past all the precum and saliva that filled his mouth.

Mattie seemed to forget about sucking Russia off, because the dude began to face fuck him. My bucking hips slammed into my brother faster and faster, desperate for more pleasure. "F-Fplathter!" Mattie shouted. He really shouldn't talk with his mouth full. I could barely understand him, but I did. And I picked up speed.

Mattie threw his head back into the couch, earning deeper thrusts from Russia. The tightness around my dick was too much. I had to cum. "A-Ah FUCK." I called out, sending my seed deep into Mattie. It turns out that me and Russia have a gift or something, because he came along with me, sending semen all over Mattie's poor face and mouth. The only thing was, we were still hard.

"May I fuck him?" I heard Russia speak up. A smirk laced across my face and I pulled out. I watched my seed pour out of Mattie's hole. It turned me on so much. I had to make him suck me off. I got up and switched places with Russia. Only this time, Russia positioned himself next Mattie and turned him on his side. It was much easier to fuck Mattie's face this way. He opened his mouth eagerly for me.

"Ready, Mattie?" I asked. After his vigorous nod, I forced my pecker into his mouth without hesitation. I suppose that Russia took the ready also, and began to thrust himself into Mattie's fuck-hole. Mattie's moans were a tingle down my shaft, sending vibrations along its length. His tongue ran along the underside.

I was in heaven. Russia's moans were a thick, deep ones, while Mattie's were a sloppy gurgle. I thrusted into Mattie's mouth roughly, tossing my head back. The rapid thrusts from Russia sent Mattie bouncing into my dick. Sheesh, when did Mattie become such a cock-whore? I wans't complaining, though. It's really erotic.

I felt myself go over the edge as I sent my hot semen into Mattie's little mouth and on to his face. He looked surprisingly innocent for someone who had two people's semen on his face. Russia called out one final time as he came also, pulling out long enough to send a few strands of cum over Mattie's ass. We were all sent into a panting frenzy.

I collapsed on the couch, next to Mattie, our dicks rubbing together. He gave me a cum-covered smirk and I knew that we were going to be at this all night.

~Time skip~

The sun rose lazily over the horizon, signaling morning. Arthur Kirkland hit himself over and over again for forgetting Canada's birthday. He entered the cabin with France, surprised that it was open. He glanced down on the couch to see Russia, America, and Canada snuggled up, asleep.

He grinned softly and chuckled. They must have fallen asleep during Canada's birthday party. And in their clothes. Well, not Russia. They must have been drunk. He went over to wake them, only to be interrupted by Kuma, Canada's little polar bear. "NO!" He shouted.

France came over to England and grabbed his shoulder. "I think they're tired, mon homme." He pushed the Brit out of the cabin, giving Kuma a sly wink.

THE END.


End file.
